Veiller Tard
by dark.drigger
Summary: Revelations et confidences. Un pilote se livre sur sa vraie personnalite ...


**Auteur** **:** Dark.drigger 

**E-Mail** **:** dark.drigger@caramail.com

**Base:** Gundam wing 

**Disclamer:** les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas... 

**Couple : **… je vous laisse deviner…

**Note : **Je me suis enfin décidée à l'envoyer. C'est une fic que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps. Je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite mais bon…. J'y ai rajouté la chanson Veiller Tard de JJ Goldman, je teins à préciser qu'elle n'est présente que pour illustrer l'état d'esprit du pilote. Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Et comme d'hab, tout commentaire…. Bla bla bla…

Bonne lecture …

Veiller Tard 

Pov …

Ai-je besoin de me présenter ? 

Je crois que vous m'avez déjà reconnu, n'est-ce pas ?

Vous me connaissez mieux que personne, ne ?

Vous lisez mes aventures, remodelez mon passé, mon présent et même mon avenir selon vos envies, vos humeurs, que dis-je vos penchants…

J'aime…

Si… Si je vous assure !! J'aime à lire vos histoires, faites d'émotion, de tendresse…d'amour. 

Et même, celles douloureuses, tragiques …

Dans certains moments, j'aimerai être ce personnage fantastique, ce héros sans peur, sans reproches.

Malheureusement, je ne suis que Moi !

Moi ? Le vrai, le seul, l'unique !!

Peu de gens en parlent, car peu le connaisse.

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement car si je montrais à tout le monde mon vrai visage, peu trouverai de ressemblance avec mon masque, ma double identité, ce mensonge, cette calomnie. 

Et peu d'entre-vous trouverai de l'intérêt à faire de moi, leur perso principal…

Maintenant, je peux voir votre perplexité, vos interrogations sur vos visages…

Vos questions, je les connais déjà… 

Et je serai même prêt à vous répondre, mais… seriez-vous prêts à entendre…

Entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire, ce qui est ma vie, ma vraie personnalit ?

Là, je doute…

Même, mes coéquipiers ne me connaissent pas vraiment, mon colocataire de chambre a quelques doutes, mais rien de bien concret. 

Lui-même qui dort du sommeil du juste, tranquillement installé sur son lit. 

Et qui va, comme à ses habitudes, bientôt s'éveiller pour me grogner d'éteindre ma fichue machine et de venir me coucher… 

Se coucher… Quel geste anodin.
    
    _Les lueurs immobiles d'un jour qui s'achève_
    
    _La plainte douloureuse d'un chien qui aboie_
    
    _Le silence inquiétant qui précède les rêves_
    
    _Quand le monde a disparu, l'on est face à soi _

Si seulement, il savait, il se doutait …

De la crainte que je ressens à l'effectuer. 

Une appréhension qui ne me quitte la journée, que pour mieux me retrouver le soir. Dès que la lumière décline, je la sens naître, et se développer tout au fond de mon être.

Une peur bleue s'empare alors de moi…

Alors dite-moi…

Où est-il à ces moments là, le preux et fort chevalier ? Le soldat parfait ? L'homme invincible et inébranlable ?

Dans ces moments là, je suis seul et je suis redevenu le petit garçon perdu de L1. Je suis effray !!
    
    _Les frissons où l'amour et l'automne s'emmêlent_
    
    _Le noir où s'engloutissent notre foi, nos lois_
    
    _Cette inquiétude sourde qui coule en nos veines_
    
    _Qui nous saisit même après les plus grandes joies _

Alors oui, je me cache derrière ma machine, essayant de m'occuper l'esprit, retardant au maximum le moment où je serai seul dans mon lit. Bien éveillé et face à ma conscience…

Car malgré tout ce qu'on pourra dire, 

J'en ai une

Et légèrement trop développée à mon goût…

Je ne suis et n'ai jamais été un soldat obéissant stupidement aux ordres, sans me poser de questions…

J'ai mon libre arbitre…

Il est vrai que j'utilise une apparence froide lors des missions mais c'est pour mieux me détacher de mes émotions… 

Des sentiments qui me traversent…

Qui me crient de sortir, de fuir, d'arrêter d'agir, de cesser de tuer…

Cependant

Le soir

Dans mon lit

A l'abri des regards

Elle revient plus forte, plus puissante et plus dévastatrices que jamais.

Alors que faire ?

Où fuir ?

Où se réfugier ?

Comment se protéger ?

Je suis seul avec ma plus grande peur…

Seul et désarmé, face à ma plus grande ennemie…
    
    _Ces visages oubliés qui reviennent à la charge_
    
    _Ces étreintes qu'en rêve on peut vivre cent fois_
    
    _Ces raisons-là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines_
    
    _Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard_
    
    _Ces raisons-là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines_

_Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard_

Dans ces moments là, je me mets à prier, à souhaiter que le sommeil vienne et m'emporte enfin.

M'arrachant à tous ces doutes, ces questions, ces regrets…

Je regarde inlassablement le plafond, laissant mon regard suivre et retracer la fissure de peinture, craquelé par le temps.

Et sans que je ne puisse réagir leur voix, leur visage, leurs expressions viennent hanter mon esprit…

Au pire de ces moments, je ferme hermétiquement les yeux, secouant la tête, essayant de me défaire de ce mauvais rêve.

Je me tourne sur le coté, me recroquevillant sur moi-même…
    
    _Ces paroles enfermées que l'on n'a pas pu dire_
    
    _Ces regards insistants que l'on n'a pas compris_
    
    _Ces appels évidents, ces lueurs tardives_

_Ces morsures aux regrets qui se livrent à la nuit_

Luttant contre ces fantômes.

Je sens ma gorge se nouer, j'ai la bouche sèche…

J'ai peur…

L'angoisse me tiraille l'estomac, mon cœur s'accélère… 

Je n'en peux plus. Je veux que cela cesse.

Je tremble et mes joues sont humides…

Je suis au point culminant de ma crise.
    
    _Ces solitudes dignes au milieu des silences _
    
    _Ces larmes si paisibles qui coulent inexpliquées_
    
    _Ces ambitions passées mais auxquelles on repense_

_Comme un vieux coffre plein de vieux jouets cassés_

Puis, soudain…

Tout se calme

Une chaleur m'envahie, m'apaise…

Une respiration rauque a remplacé mes spasmes.

Je me sens bizarre

Comme entouré… 

Oui, c'est cela !! Entouré d'une aura protectrice et rassurante.

Ma bonne étoile…

Je n'ose ouvrir les yeux pourtant je sais… 

Ma crise est passé. 

Lentement la chaleur me quitte…

Tout est silencieux.

Puis, je me concentre sur mon seul point d'encrage…

Mon seul point me rattachant à la réalit

Un souffle…

Une respiration régulière et calme…

Celle de mon coéquipier.

Lui qui, malgré lui veille sur mes nuits…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, je respire à nouveau, presque normalement. J'attends que ma respiration se calme doucement…

Puis j'entrouvre lentement les yeux…

Posant mon regard sur sa silhouette apaisante et sécurisante…
    
    _Ces liens que l'on sécrète et qui joignent les êtres_
    
    _Ces désirs évadés qui nous feront aimer_
    
    _Ces raisons-là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines_

_Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard_
    
    _Ces raisons-là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines_

_Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard_

**…**


End file.
